1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method or system for recommending personalized content.
2. Information
Some media networks, such as Internet media networks, may comprise a large number of registered users and links to media content, such as news articles. For example, the Yahoo!™ network comprises over half a billion users and quality media assets, such as those in the realm of news, sports and finance, to name just a few among different examples of media assets.
Media networks strive to encourage users to remain within a particular network or website, as such users may be valuable to various advertising entities. For example, the more users which view a particular financial section or website within a media network, the more valuable that financial section or website may become and the more money that potential advertisers may be willing to pay to advertise to such users. Accordingly, given a broad range of users and news articles or other media content available within a media network, a value of the media network may potentially be increased if relevant media content can be provided to such users to encourage such users to remain within the media network for an extended period of time. To this end, media networks are increasingly attempting to leverage information known about both users and media content itself to provide such users with recommendations for relevant media content.